The Fifth Alice
by Kayla Winters
Summary: based on the Song Alice of Human Sacrifice follows the next alice to be swallowed into the drea.
1. Chapter 1

Closing her eyes in peace for the first time all day, she fell to the bed. It was welcoming, happy and joyous moment, the soft pillow cushioning her head and the thick blanket covering her keeping out the cold from the blizzard outside. Slowly she drifted into a deep slumber, and as she was about to enter dreamland she took a left and instead entered Wonderland…

She opened her eyes and yawned, she looked around her. This wasn't her bedroom, this wasn't her house. This wasn't even inside! Trees and bushes surrounded her, rose bushes, camellia trees and bluebells carpeted the woods around her, oak trees soared up to the tippy tops of the woods, letting only green tinted light shine through. There was a clear path well worn by those that had come before her.

_Is this a dream?_ She pinched herself and squealed, _not a dream._ Rubbing her arm she began to move down the path. "OW!" She cried and fell, her purple hair was caught in a branch. She glared at it for a moment before sighing and gingerly removing her hair from the long brown branch. She kept moving down the path before she sighed and wondered it maybe she should have gone in the other direction.

She bent down to scratch a tickle on her foot, and cried out and shook the beetle off her leg. "Ewe, why are there bugs here?" Her voice quivered. Slowly she stood up, took in a breath and dusted herself off. She was NOT going to look foolish over a bug.

She looked behind her, it was a lot of walking if she went back not just to get where she had started but if she wasted her time going in the direction she was going now then that would also be a waste of time. She looked behind her once more and then she continued in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked. She ignored it, she was probably just hearing things. But the voice called out again, a little more concerned sounding this time, "Where are you going?"

She turned around, a boy with messy black hair and cool blue eyes grinned down at her from atop a big brown and white horse. "Why didn't I hear you coming?"

"I don't know, probably the same reason you didn't hear me when I called out the first time." He grinned.

She didn't reply for a moment, "Where am I?"

"Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'm dreaming."

"Of course you are." He smiled, "Here let me give you a ride to the castle?"

She stared at him, wondering if it was smart to accept a ride from a stranger, even if he was on a horse. She got on without a word, what was the harm he seemed to know where he was going and what was going on.

They rode in silence for a while in the opposite direction, "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Tamura, Fuyuki." She responded amazed at how fast the horse was going everything was blurring by.

"Well Fuyuki I'm Anan Tomeo."

She glared, "I don't think we're on a first name basis here."

"Ms. Fuyuki I think we are, considering that I'm the one giving you a ride."

"Well then let me down, you offered your help I merely accepted to be polite." She gazed out, the horse did not slow down. The man named Anan Tomeo. Slowly the trees broke apart and the tips of a grand castle could be seen.

"Now when you get there remember to be polite. Our Queen loves guests."

Fuyuki gazed at the stone castle, it was green the people that guarded it were wearing the royal green color and there was something menacing about it all. She looked around her, she was moving faster than she ever thought possible.

The castle wasn't where she wanted to go but it was where she could get answers. The castle's many doors were let down and they welcomed the two in. "We've come to see the Queen." He said and he was led in by a young man. Sitting in a royal red throne was a smiling woman. Her blue green hair were in two long twin tails flower ties held them up, her eyes were a happy crystal blue. She had on a cape with red feathers around the top that flowed around her and was a little lighter than the throne, her dress was a dark blue.

"Hi there!" She greeted and jumped down from her throne in a frenzy. "I'm the Queen nice to meet you."

"I assumed, since you were sitting on the throne." She was annoying, "I'm Tamura, Fuyuki."

"Oh Fuyuki is such a pretty name! Where do you come from?"

Fuyuki thought hard, that was strange she could only recall vague images of her previous life. Her house, her job and a sister. "I'm not sure."

"That's OK." She giggled, "Not many of us do. So how did you meet Tomeo here?"

"I was trying to find my way around and he started to scream at me, I tried to ignore him but he was persistent. He offered me a ride here, I accepted since I don't know where I am or what's going on."

"Oh so you've never been to Wonderland before?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Well it seems like you've been here before, I mean you do have the ID card."

"When did you get that?"

"A second ago when I just asked if you've ever been here."

She glared, Tomeo grinned, "I recognize you from the papers! You're that famous doctor, the one who found that cure!"

"Yes it says it here, Tamura, Fuyuki. Five feet four inches, wow aren't you short, purple hair, green eyes, age twenty six."

Fuyuki glared, "Why did you read all of that out loud?"

"Because it was written, so Fuyuki where do you live?"

She glared at her, "Doesn't it say it on the card?"

"Yes, I should have probably read that part too." She looked at the card for a moment longer the handed it back to her, "You live on 23rd Street, apartment number 6. Someone doesn't like heights."

"I'm leaving." She huffed snatching the card, "Good bye Queen."

"Aw, do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yes, I would like to get home and figure out where I am, if I'm a doctor then I'm sure I kept some kind of record."

"Say hi to the husband and kid for me!" She waved.

_I'm married and have a KID! _ She thought but didn't say anything, she was probably lying anyway just to annoy her even further. "Hey wait up!" Tomeo called.

"Why?" She didn't change her pace.

"Well if you can't even remember where you live then I think I should probably help you get home."

"What I'd really like to know is if I'm so famous then why am I still living in an apartment complex?"

"Because that apartment is on 23rd street."

"OK." She didn't say anything and paused at the horse, beautiful, calm and happy. She continued passed it, "Well if you're going to lead me then lead me."

"It'd be much faster if we rode Rose."

"I can't remember anything about living here," She said blandly gazing around trying to remember something, anything, the buildings were tall and colorful. "At the speed Rose moves I wouldn't be able to see anything."

"Of course, that makes sense." He jogged to her side, "So what's your husband like." He coughed as she glared then returned to looking around. The people were strange, some were half animal, some completely animal, some looked like something else completely. _How could have I ever been a doctor to any of these people when I can't even name what species they are?_ "Well you'll be happy to know we don't have that much farther to walk."

"How much farther?"

"One more right, then we go half way down and we'll be there. I'm sure your husband it very worried."

The apartment complex wasn't that hard to find, it was taller than any of the other buildings, half an hour away from the ocean. A pearl green color and white outlining. "This is where I live."

"That's what the card said, number three."

She looked at him, it wasn't supposed to answered, she continued into the room, "Morning Fuyuki." An older door man smiled and tipped his hat.

She smiled back at him, she got the feeling that he was a kind man and that they were good friends, "Morning Mr. Mashiba." He had a thin beard and half black half white hair and a kind smile that never revealed his teeth. His eyes were a happy black, a dog tail wagged behind him.

"You've been gone for a while, had an important patient to go see?"

"I wouldn't know, it seems I've lost all of my memory except for a few vague images."

"Oh, well that's not good. Who's your friend here?"

"Just a man who helped me find my way here."

"Well," He coughed and eyed Tomeo who grinned. "I'll see you later, Yui will be out of school in an hour I don't know what you want to tell her but I suggest that you tell her that you had to see another important patient."

"I will do so, and would you mind if I came to talk to you later?"

"Please come, there are things that you need to know." The look in his eyes proved that they were urgent facts that needed to be learned ASAP. She nodded.

Tomeo nudged her, "I think that we should get upstairs, your husband might be able to tell you more than he will right now."

Fuyuki looked at the elderly man for a moment longer before nodding and following Tomeo up the stairs, room 3-B. On the second floor the gold number on the dark wooden door stared back at them, she confidently reached out to open the door to find it was locked.

"Probably should have asked to see if you husband was even home." He said knocking to see if anyone would answer.

"Coming!" A voice answered. A man opened the door, he was tall about six foot two, he had pink hair and green eyes, "Hey honey, where have you been?" He eyed Tomeo. Two white bull horns stuck out of his head and a small pair of dragonfly like wings behind him.

She didn't say anything for a moment trying to place his face, "I must've not been too popular in school to get stuck marrying you and having a kid."

He chuckled, "Love you to honey, and who are you?"

"Sorry, my name is Anan, Tomeo. Seems your wife has lost her memory, she was wandering around The Woods alone so I helped her find her way home."

"Well thank you, you can leave now though. I'll explain everything to her."

"OK, I'll be seeing you around, hopefully when she's all better, wouldn't want her to forget such important things as medicine." He grinned and walked away.

Fuyuki allowed the man to take her hand and lead her inside, she sighed and looked around. It all looked vaguely familiar. The pale green curtains, the white couch and ceiling. The black island countertop, soft, a single blue bathroom with a white sink and a shower, three bedrooms, only two filled with things and showed everyday use. "Slob, you can't even make a bed." She commented.

He chuckled, "So did you really lose your memories or were you just lying in order to get some extra attention and brag about crap you can magically do even though you can't remember a thing?"

"I honestly can't remember anything."

He gave her a hard stare and his brows furrowed together for a moment before relaxing, "Well I suppose I should start off with my name. I am Tamura, Seiichi. You usually call me Stupid though, we've been married for seven years and our daughter Mizuki is five now, you are a doctor. We met in collage and I fell madly in love with you," He chuckled, "You on the other hand, I couldn't get you off my leg."

Fuyuki roller her eyes and smirked, "Sure, do I have a dairy or something like that?"

"I don't think so."

Fuyuki sat on the couch, it was soft and welcoming to any dreamer that may want to nap on it and she was so sleepy… she opened her eyes and gazed up at her husband. "Is there anything that I need to know like right now?"

He thought for a second, his wings flapped a few times, "Well you should know the phrase 'Going to kill the Jabberwocky', I don't know what it means so don't ask."

"Well that's pretty useless don't you think, if neither of us know the meaning of the phrase, tell me when am I ever supposed to use it?"

"I don't know you just say it then you take off."

"Well that's very helpful."

He chuckled and sat down next to her, "I suppose it is." He kissed her cheek swiftly.

"I can't remember a thing and you're going to kiss me?"

"Yea, I'm still married to you."

"I'm home!" A little girl called opening the door. "MOMMY!" The little girl had purple hair that was hidden by the big sweater she wore, a small single horn came from the center of her head.

Fuyuki hugged the small child, not used to hearing the words, "Hi sweetie." She smiled.

"Where have you been? I had to play my zimon game and Daddy was the only one cheering for me."

"Sorry sweetie, if I could have been there you know I would have. Mommy was just, uh out." _Zimon? What kind of game is that? Since when was that even a word?_ She gazed at the lovely child in her arms, with rosy cheeks and a smiling mouth the girl let go of her and hugged her father before heading to the kitchen and waiting for her snack to be made.

Fuyuki headed towards the door, "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Mashiba."

"OK, don't be away for more than a day this time." He chuckled, "Should I go with you?"

She headed down the stairs and found the doorman right where she had left him, standing by the door with a kind smile. "Oh back so soon?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to be a bother but I really want to know what's going on and if there should be anything to be worried about. I would like to be able to remember it."

"Alright, come with me. I have something I need to give to you. It may come as a shock so please read slowly." He gave her a cautious, uncertain look and with a single nod led her away from the door and into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this wasn't here the first time. Sorry for all those people who like reading them, this is my official second time posting now so please review! I had so much fun writing this. If you couldn't tell this is based off the song Alice of Human Sacrifice I'm working really hard to make this my best work! Please enjoy! And sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up ^/^**

She followed him into the office, it wasn't anything special and for a second she didn't understand what was so special. The room was a basic a desk and leather chair a few pictures of the family besides that nothing. But Mr. Mashiba kept walking past it, and Fuyuki got the sense that this place was important but she didn't know why. He walked up to the emerald green lamp and clicked it off and on in a strange pattern, "Morse code." He explained seeing the puzzled look on her face.

The floor shook slightly and a staircase opened up on the floor, lights and Mr. Mashiba led the way. Fuyuki wanted to stop and turn around but he didn't look back so she followed. It was a short ways down and she soon found herself in a lab room. Jars, herbs, strange colored things, and a desk with bright lamps were about the room in some scattered yet organized way. "Over here." He pointed to the desk and amongst the neatly filed papers was a leather bound book. "It was your journal, not a diary, but your records of everything that was happening."

"Sounds like a dairy to me."

He laughed, "You're the one who insisted that it wasn't."

"Thank you Mr. Mashiba, this will be a big help."

"I suggest that you only read one entry at a time, or you might find yourself overwhelmed and cause yourself severe headaches."

"A migraine is nothing, I just need to figure out what's going on. I don't like this feeling of not knowing where I am or what's going on. I'm sure this isn't healthy."

He smiled, "Just be prepared to sow what you reap. I'll leave you to read alone."

"How do you know about this place, and what connection do I have to it?" She asked brushing her purple hair behind her ear.

"Read and you'll find out." He walked back up the stairs, she opened up the pages and flipped through them. _There is so much, I don't want to waste my time on stuff I don't need to know. So maybe I should start on the first page I open up to._ She flipped through and stopped on a page.

June 16th- I'm finished. I've found the two single most important things in the world and what can finally kill that annoying woman. The cure to Light Pocks, I've also managed to find out what causes it all in one sweep. With this single feat I can cure thousands of the suffering and reunite-

Fuyuki clutched her head as images of her experimenting with several different things, testing them on animals and willing citizens. The vision blurred for a moment the cleared as she came up the stairs dancing and running to Mr. Mashiba who grinned and danced with her. The memory went blank. _Ow, that hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to maybe I should stick to two a day. _She looked at the book and flipped to the last page not bothering to finish the one she was on. _If I read the last one then I can figure out who did this to me and from there is should be a whole lot less painful. _She rubbed her head and began to read.

July 1st- Today is the meeting with the KQ Alliance, officially the twenty second meeting but today is going to be special, we're going to make an attempt to kill that wretched, annoying woman who defies the laws of nature like she is something better than the rest of us. I am to show up for my part as the signal giver, there is a lot of pressure on me and if we fail then we shall only try again and again until-

Another vision came, fuzzy like a television not properly tuned. There was some kind of celebration going on and she was somewhere high up, somewhere very high up. Heavy things were in her arms and she kept checking certain areas. The vision blurred and Fuyuki clutched her head and glared out ahead of her wondering if knowing the past was really that important if it hurt this much. Mr. Mashiba had said that there was something that she needed to know, she tucked the book under her arm and headed up the stairs.

Mr. Mashiba chuckled seeing her come out of the room, "How many did you get to, you were down there for a while."

"Two."

He chuckled and took something out of his pocket, "Here, this is your own remedy. It'll clear you head right up."

She took the vial, "Thank you." She headed to the elevators and up to her room.

"Mommy your back!" Mizuki cheered from the couch, her father next to her, assisting with homework.

She only managed a weak smile, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She popped two into her mouth, "Don't become a druggie OK?" He smiled his dragonfly wings flitted on his back.

"I'll try not to, would you mind telling me where the bed room is?"

He stood up, "This way love." He led her to a dark room, she collapsed right onto the bed and went to sleep. "Good night, sweet dreams."

The doorbell rang, "Daddy Mr. Gakupo is here."

The father grinned, "Mizuki, go on to your room, Mr. Gakupo and I are going to have a talk."

"OK." She ran off to her room.

"Hello, come in." He sat back down on the couch. "So Kamui, what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if Mrs. Tamura was going to come for work today, she hasn't come in a while and we're all getting worried."

"Oh, Kamui I didn't know you were going to be here." A girl said with a kind smile. She had short black hair, white cat ears and a cat tail that was elegantly waving about.

"Afternoon Yui, how was school?"

"Good. Kamui, is there a meeting going on today that I didn't know about?"

"No Yui, I just stopped by to see is Mrs. Tamura was back."

"If you would let me answer," Seiichi laughed, "She's in the other room trying to sleep, she's lost her memory and now has a headache."

"How did she lose her memory?" Kamui asked.

"She probably hit her head on something." Yui said making a sandwich, "She's alright isn't she?"

"Yes, she was brought home by some young man, Anan, Tomeo I think his name was."

Kamui smiled, "Is that so? I had heard he was the replacement for Bob, Queen Hatsune's right hand guardian."

"Well this ought to be interesting. I think we should so slay the Jabberwocky."

"After, our hero must have her sword isn't that correct? Besides the Jabberwocky won last time, we're going to have to get Fuyuki her memory back."

"Why the hell are you being so loud, Seiichi?" Fuyuki said hair messy. "Pardon me, I've just woken up. Who are you?"

"I'm your longtime friend and partner at the hospital, Gakupo, Kamui." He had purple hair a shade lighter than her own, a cool expression and a sly, passionate smile and soft purple eyes.

"I'm Yui, we're best friends." She smiled, "I also babysit your daughter when you guys are at work."

"Where you should be right now." Kamui said.

"Did I just surround myself with incompetent people, I have a headache and I can't remember a thing and you want me to work at a hospital."

He stood up, "That was the general idea, are you coming?"

She looked at her husband, "I think it'd be a good idea for you to be back in your home environment."

"No, I need smarter friends. I'm heading back to bed. Good night." She headed back into the room and shut the door.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Seiichi laughed.

Morning came with the gentle calling of Mizuki "Mommy! I can't find my dress!"

Fuyuki sat up and glared out into the darkness, her husband's voice came through, "Honey, please! I cannot find this thing for the life of me, where did you put it?"

"How could I have put it somewhere when I just got here?" She asked shuffling out of bed, the light hurt for a moment but they she saw the house in chaos. Cloths everywhere, breakfast burnt, trash full of things they had discovered searching for the little girls dress. "Where is Yui?"

"She left last night, like always."

"Oh, I got the impression that she lived here the way she just let herself in and made herself a sandwich." She sighed and looked around, "Alright. Enough, Mizuki did you check the laundry room?"

"Yes mommy, it wasn't there."

"Well we'll go look again, you Stupid, clean this up and make breakfast."

She rushed the little girl down the hall and into the laundry room. The washer and dryer were both going. The baskets had spilled over waiting to be cleaned, "Don't tell me you have just now started to do the laundry." She sighed to herself, she looked around there wasn't much else beside that and a cabinet that held all of the various fabric softener and cleaners. "Doesn't look like it's here after all." She said leading the girl out.

"Where is it?"

She shut the door and heard a clank, she opened it back up and looked behind the door. There was a little yellow sundress, she took it down, "Is this your dress?"

"Thank you mommy!" The girl squealed and took it and ran to her room to change. She headed back down the hall.

"I found the dress." The place was clean, she could almost see the floor and breakfast was almost done. "Well, I think I remember why I married you." She inhaled.

"There that and I get to do this." He kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back. "Amnesia or not that's still one of the greatest kisses I've ever had." He paused for a second then chuckled, "I think I just took your first kiss."

Fuyuki rolled her eyes, "So, where do you work?"

"Me, I'm a mangaka artist."

"No, seriously what are you?"

He chuckled, and set down her plate. "I'm a chef."

She took a bite, "It's good."

"You dare doubt my talents, I'm the world's greatest chef."

"Mizuki, come get your breakfast." She watched the little girl rush out with her backpack shovel down her food.

"Bye mommy." She said and kissed her cheek, "Bye daddy." She kissed him as well. Then she left, "Oh good morning ."

"Morning Mizuki, is your mother awake yet?"

"Yes she is."

"Thank you, have a good day now."

"You too."

"Morning Mrs. Tamura, Mr. Tamura."

"Morning Gakupo," Fuyuki said, "I think I'm up for work today."

"Good then we should get going right now, while the Queen still has ample time."

"Good bye." She waved and left with Gakupo, "I've only met her once and yet I find myself not wanting to see her again."

"Well, you're going to be seeing her a lot more, I'm just glad that you have the same feelings for her."

"Why would that be a good thing? Hate is not an enjoyable emotion."

"I agree." He said opening the door for her then smoothly getting in on the opposite side, "However you are our leader. If you didn't hate her then there would be a problem." Fuyuki didn't say anything for a moment, processing the options she had. "I'll explain, it started a long, long time ago…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to apologize for double sending things XD I'm a total noob at fan fics so you'll have to be patient with me. I'd also like to say sorry for not making a new chapter in such a long time, I've been really busy, and lazy. More busy than lazy I promise! The history part was going to be longer but then I thought why spoil it all? Well here it is! Please review and enjoy!**

"Over two hundred years ago she appeared out of nowhere. We loved her, she was a wonderful person, a charming person, sweet and kind to everyone, it seemed as though she could do no wrong. She led us through a time of darkness and back into the light, so of course we made her our Queen. She was our first Queen and our last.

"The first few months were bliss, she sealed off the forest made clear paths, repaired bridges and made allies quickly. However after a while she started to change, she hired people to be around her for a long time, always protecting her. She became harsh, started enforcing all these annoying, pointless rules that only protected her from any danger and not the people.

"It was you, five years ago, that got us all together, you laid down the law and said what was happening wasn't right and that we were going to do something about it." He laughed.

"What?" She asked head slightly hurting.

"You weren't angry at the fact that she was making pointless lies and killing suspected conspirators."

"Well, what was I so pissed at."

"She's been alive for two hundred years." He said heading to the drive way of the palace and talking to the guards.

_That's impossible, two hundred. Years. Only something of great evil could do that, she shouldn't be allowed to do that! I don't care who the hell she is, she just can't bend the laws of nature to her will because she fucking feels like it. _"I really hate that woman, she shouldn't be allowed to live."

He cast a sideways glance at her, "Well, Leader, what do you want to do. I have weapons on me, if you'd like to try and kill her."

"No. I don't have enough of my memory back for that, I might die. I'd rather not die before I'm supposed to."

"That's sounds like the Tamura I know, know."

"Should I continue with what happened?"

"No, I'm getting a headache, I'll read the rest of it for myself."

"I suggest you don't talk to your husband about this."

Fuyuki looked out the window watched the castle draw closer and closer, _that woman, I hate her. _ "Why wouldn't I tell him, I married him for a reason, I mean his cooking is good but I should be able to trust him if he brought me this." She held up her finger.

"It's not that you can't trust him, it's more of that you can't trust what he is. He's classified as a an animorph, all half animal half humans have a special connection with each other when one knows something the others don't eventually they all know, and some are fiercely loyal to the Queen." He whispered.

She nodded and got out of the car, "I suppose now we can't drive any slower, we have to go see her." She rubbed her temples as two guards led her into the throne room.

"FUYIKI!" She jumped down from her throne and hugged her.

"Ew, get off of me." She peeled the robed woman off of her.

"Hey there Fuyuki." Tomeo grinned, "What brings you back here so quickly?"

She looked at Tomeo, he was much more dressed up than the last time she had seen him. His hair was still a mess as though he had just woken up, his eye big bright and happy. However he wasn't dressed in everyday cloths. He was dressed in armor, the best of the best by the looks of it. Two Katanas lay at his side ready for any attack. There was another woman in the room. She was on her phone sitting on the arm of the throne. She had a long blond ponytail in a satin, black dress.

Gakupo smiled, "We're here for to have her license renewed."

"Already back in practice, well that's great you recovered your memory so quickly!" She danced, "Tomeo go have her license renewed."

"Yes, your majesty." He sent a scribe.

Fuyuki glared with hatred, "If that is all then I'm sure we must be off."

The girl in the black dress stood up and punched the Queen in the head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What?" She rubbed her head.

"Invite them to lunch."

"It's hardly lunch, we really must be going, Mz. Um?"

"Akita Neru."

"Nice to meet you, or meet you again." She stuck her hand out. Her phone buzzed and she began to text. Fuyuki glared and put her hand back, "Well I do not want to have lunch with these people."

"You always stay for lunch." She said her eyes starting to water as if magically.

Fuyuki looked at Gakupo, who nodded coolly. She sighed, "I suppose, we can talk about good old times and such. I might even remember something."

Queen Miku danced around, "Why would we talk about such boring things, you found your journal didn't you?"

Fuyuki flipped her long purple hair behind her, "I don't think I want to stay, I was really looking forward to getting back to work. I can't stand that Seiichi is the only income, he doesn't do anything."

"Actually, I think he's here now." Miku grinned, "Would you like to see him."

"He works here?"

"Of course he works here." Akita said putting down her phone, "Where else would the greatest chef in the world work."

Fuyuki rolled her eyes, "I would not like to see him, I'd like to get going to I can get back to work."

"OK! Next time, you're staying right?"

"Yes, next time I'll come a bit closer to lunch time."

She followed Gakupo out of the room, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I don't think you, I hate you." She called back waving bye to the Queen who giggled. The two got into the car and began to leave the castle. "How did she know about my journal?"

"You're her closest friend, I'm sure she's going to ask you about her medication soon."

"Medication?"

He smirked, "You didn't read anything important from the book now did you?"

"My head hurt, I wasn't going to remember anything with a headache."

"Well, the majority of it is that you give her her medication once a week. I don't know what it is or what it does, you'll have to read to figure that out. You wouldn't tell us."

"That's very helpful." She said rolling her eyes and looking out the window. "I wish I had brought it so that I could read some on the way over."

"Oh, don't worry it's not a long drive." He said with a slight chuckle.

"What?"

"Your neighbors." He pulled into the next driveway.

She sat there in the car for a moment, glaring at him. "I think I planned this. I think I planned to torture myself after losing my memories, what kind of set up is this?"

"A good one, you can easily see who is coming from and entering the castle, it's next to the center of the city so you can help the most people and it has a fabulous view." Fuyuki ignored him gazed at her hospital, beautiful. Two floors a clean white, carriages surrounded it. People lined up waiting to be treated. "Things got really crazy when you left, no one was sure what was going to happen. We're just now getting back on track."

She sighed, "Can I trust you people to do nothing on your own." She stepped into the building, silence was the first reaction, then cheering. Her co-workers swamped her. "Shut up." She order they lined up and went silent. "Keep working, I don't want these people waiting. You," She motioned to a tired looking nurse, "Take a break, give me a list of all of your rooms. I'll treat them myself."

The nurse blinked and nodded handing her a clipboard, "Thank you." She ran out of the room.

Fuyuki rushed off to the first room, a young woman was sitting there. She looked tired, sick and like she couldn't take another medication if she wanted to. She smiled at the sight of the famous doctor. Gakupo held her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"This is my hospital, I'm not going to make these people wait, they have lives to get back to." She began to work, retaking down all the information before looking at the chart in disbelief.

"What is it, is it bad?"

"How long have you been here, ma'am?"

"Almost seven hours."

"Go home, get some sleep and eat some prunes. You just have an upset stomach and need to rinse your body. That's all."

Her eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Yes, that's all. Mr. Gakupo, finish up here then head to the next room. I'm moving on." He nodded and started to work. She worked tirelessly, by the end of the day, the line was still long and people were forced to leave, except for a few where she thought it better for them to stay there for the night so that they would be treated first thing in the morning. "I'm going to break for an hour or so." She told a nurse, "Hand them off to the first doctor you see."

"Do you want me to tell your husband you're going to be working overnight."

She paused and thought about it, "No. Don't tell him, I don't want him interfering with my work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, again sorry about the delay, but I'm sure you all know about the pressures of high school! Anyway, this is a short cute kind of a chapter, and is here for a little bit of effect to show you everyone's personality a little bit more. I hope you enjoy and review as always!**

Fuyuki glared across the table to Queen Miku. Duchess Neru was on the left side texting on her phone, Gakupo waited patiently as the blond closed her phone and put it away. "Alright lets eat!"

Gakupo diligently ate his food in silence, Tomeo loyally by his Queen's side grinning away like he had when they first met. "So how is the hospital going?" Miku asked after sipping her water.

"Good, we're back on schedual, the nurses don't look so tired and working has been helping me get my memories back." _Yui has been acting strange, almost sickly. She keeps refusing to let me exzamine her, I am not going to let her die out of denial._

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, how has life been for you?"

"Horrible, I almost had to raise taxes and that would have made everyone mad at me, the Akita kept teasing me and calling me a frog because my hair. But I told almost everyone here had green hair that made her an ugly flower for having blond hair."

Akita laughed, "I'm am not from this land, therefore I am not weird." She smirked, "And no matter what the norm is here, you just look like a green frog. Not even a frog a toad." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yea, you dumb blond, why don't you go back to where u came from?"

"Because I am not done torturing you."

"Would you two lovers stop with your quarreling, you're going to make the food go cold." Gakupo said with a sigh looking over a Fuyuki with a tired annoyed look.

"We're not lovers!" Akita shouted.

"You tell 'em honey!" Miku laughed.

Fuyuki sighed and bit into her steak, "Is that all I have been called here to discuss?"

"No. I want to hear the word on the street."

"Do you really think I'd know that, I've been a little busy." _A man did mention something about a bunch of foreigners coming in, and another complained of having to watch where he steps because of the condition of the roads. The rest have been complaining of Light pocks… _

"Well that's your job, you're actually supposed to listen to your clients and report to me so that way I can keep them happy."

She sighed, _if she hadn't spat in the face of Mother Nature she would be a good Queen_, She looked at Gakupo who nodded once finishing his entrée and having the maid hand him his dessert. She looked at her own plate she had just finished her appetizer. Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at it a text from her husband. 'You need to get home right now!' She stood up, "Fix the roads. I have to go."

Suddenly eighteen guards appeared swords at her neck. Gakupo began to dismember one, Tomeo stepped in and teamed up on him. Fuyuki glared at them, "Stop." She commanded. Gakupo stopped fighting instantly and let himself be seized. Duchess Neru giggled out of control. Her phone buzzed again. 'Where are you, I'm waiting outside.'

Fuyuki glared at the Queen, who pouted, "I'm OK, there was no need to over react like that. Let them go, jeez you'd think they'd know by now that you're not a threat. Well Tomeo has an excuse for being new, but the rest of you shame on you." She shook her head and her green twin tails bounced side to side, "I'm sorry, I've made some new laws. Still in the testing phases apparently."

"I don't care, I have to go."

"Why, lunch has only just begun."

"Family emergency."

"Oh yes, of course. Seiichi warned me this might happen."

Fuyuki quickled walked out of the room, replying as she walked. 'I'm on my way outside, what's going on? Is it Mizuki? Is she hurt?'

'No, it's me.'

'What the heck? I don't care, get back to work then, I'm sure it's not that bad or I would've heard you in the kitchen.'

'Oh, you're not at the hospital.'

'No, I was having lunch with the Queen again, why the hell did you think you were making so much food?'

"Mrs. Tamura calm down, the hospital will be fine. I'm going to head back right now. I think we should have a meeting soon."

"I know, thank you. I'll be there soon."

"No you won't." He said and walked to the hospital as a coach pulled up.

"What is it?" She frowned and got in the coach.

"I'm not feeling good." He smiled, his wings flittering about excitedly.

"You look fine. I need to get back to work."

He kissed her, "I'm going to die from heartbreak if you keep avoiding me."

She glared at him, "Didn't give you permission to do that. We agreed that until all my memories were back you had to ask my permission before you did anything perverted."

He sighed and looked at her sternly, "You're my wife, I married you so that I'd never have to ask permission to touch you and love you."

She gazed out the window to hide her blush, "Where are we going, turn this thing around."

"No, we're going on a date."

She sighed, "Seiichi, I have work and so do you."

"I called in for both of us, we're taking the next three days off. You need a break, every day you come home with headaches not entirely from remembering things."

She looked at the ground, she hadn't meant it to be noticeable, "What about Mizuki and Yui?"

"Despite how much she stays over Yui has her own place and has agreed to let Mizuki stay there."

The coach stopped at a park, it was almost empty except for a few adults walking by the waters edge. Fuyuki could see why instantly, it was crummy the playground was unsafe and looked like a bird could cause it's collapse, the trees were everywhere and animals ran rampant. It wasn't a very pretty place with trash covering the floors despite the numerous waste baskets. Seiichi paid the coach and let her through bushes and thick flowers that weren't at all pretty or pleasant smelling.

She glared at him the entire way, eventually the short hike was rewarded with a beautiful view of the ocean, the ocean air was crisp, cool and had a salty tint. Fuyuki gazed out at the scene, she remembered this and it didn't give her headaches because she remembered everything about her husband already. She just hadn't wanted to tell him. She looked at him forcing her blush away, he set up two glasses of red wine, angel hair pasta with butter and some pesto and some bread. "Why are you doing this?" She sat down.

"Because I want to be alone with my wife for a night." He grinned and held up his glass, "To memories, not because of the ones we have because of the ones we are going to make."

She toasted him in silence. "How was work?"

"I don't know, I spent all day preparing this."

She blushed, "Stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Stupid stuff like this. It's dumb I should be at work or with Mizuki."

"Oh shut up." She glared at him daring him to continue, "Stop glaring like you're going to scare me away. You glared at me when you were my best friend, the entire time we dated and even on our wedding day you looked like you were going to kill me."

She looked away, he grabbed her hand. "What's wrong with you, what happened when you were gone you've been different since you came home." He looked extremely worried.

"I don't know what you mean? I'm the same."

He kissed her, she didn't force him off this time she accepted it. He was worried about her, he loved her, he cared. She kissed him back. "There you are. Now we have a problem."

She frowned, "Now what?"

"I have a boner."

Fuyuki couldn't help herself she started laughing. "I think I can fix that."

**Hi again. I usually don't talk at the end but this time I couldn't help it. This was is such a cute chapter, I really wanted to show how passionate and loving Seiichi was even though he usually acts like an idiot and lets Fuyuki treat him like crap. That's OK cuz he loves her for that. You'll see why as the story progesses. Please review or I'll the story of what happens the next two days o !**


End file.
